


Partners in Crime

by PaprikaMoony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 40's au, Dorks, Klance Week 2017: Partners In Crime, Lance is the bae, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Explicit, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Partners in Crime au, TWO IDIOTS, They work at a secret agency named VOLTRON, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a bit of angst but it's really short i swear, they carry pistols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaprikaMoony/pseuds/PaprikaMoony
Summary: 'Well, if you wanted to get me cornered you could just-''Ssssh.'This is my fist fanfic at the Voltron fandom, based off an illustration I made for this year's Klanceweek:http://paprika-moony.tumblr.com/post/160928735029/day-five-partners-in-crime-for-theAnd then a continuation I made:http://paprika-moony.tumblr.com/post/161175163819/as-promised-more-from-that-partners-in-crimeEnjoy!





	Partners in Crime

Keith should've seen it coming.

Thinking back on it, the signs that told him this wasn't gonna end well had been everywhere. Starting with Lance opening his mouth; ending, of course, with Lance himself.

The mission was simple. They got into Kalternecker's bar, discretely, no eye contact, no high pitched voices calling for any attention. They were supposed to stay there, in silence, and approach the group that always sat on the right side of the little stage. You could usually see an old woman, singing blues, with two or three musicians as tired and forceless as her. The group were indeed right there, talking, their secrets safe between languid rhythms and broken notes. They just had to be near enough to catch some words, some keywords that could help them know more about the enemy's strategy. They were only certain about just one thing: The Galra were up to something. They needed more clues to form a plan.

Lance was especially hyped about the mission. Hr insisted, and insisted, and again insisted on being chosen to be there. He wanted to show off, he wanted to be the man. Keith hated that attitude. He didn't expect to be his partner in this mission, he knew it couldn't go well. And so, Lance entered and acted nonchalantly, sitting at a table a bit too far from where they were supposed to sit. Almost crying every time he wanted to catch the attention of some ladies that were sitting together at the nearest table. Keith had to force him to focus again on the mission. Just a little.

And then, everything happened so fast. Keith meant to follow the plan, approaching to try to hear something, and of course Lance thought it would be a great idea to follow him and be noisy. So, the Galra noticed their presence, then Lance started to talk to them as if it was nothing. Talk? More like _flirt_. Keith couldn't believe it. It was too blatant; they might get killed because of some homosexual hints. If that worked, Keith wasn't going to stay there for long. Soon the Galra started to get more and more interested in them, and well, Keith had to refuse. Lance was his partner, after all, and the whole mission could be in danger if something happened to him. That, and a few unlucky comments from Lance, were decisive. When Keith saw some of the men slowly getting up, he grabbed Lance's arm and started to make his way towards the back door. Of course, exiting the bar was the easy part. The Galra followed them on their desperate run.

The good thing was that it was late at night and not all the streets were lit up, so they had a chance to sneak between some buildings if they were fast enough. They needed darkness, needed-

A shot.

They didn't feel it, fortunately, but they heard it, very clearly. They seriously needed to hide. Soon another one was heared. Lance. Lance was shooting at them. Keith grew even more nervous, but decided not to say anything to him. A distraction could be fatal. In any case, it was working. They were now further away from the Galra’s reach. They still needed to fool them into losing their track completely. Good thing Keith knew the streets like the palm of his hand. He took a stick from the floor, throwing it against some to the trash bins, in the opposite direction they were heading to.

Lance asked him a few times where they were going but ended up letting Keith lead him to wherever he wanted. When they arrived to a dead end Lance was about to gasp out loud and say something like 'Keith seriously?' but he never had a chance to say it, because the next instan he was shoved through a gap between two buildings he hadn’t even noticed until he found himself there. It was a narrow spot, there wasn't enough space for two people. Which became and that was clear the moment he felt Keith's body against his. Maybe their own bodies pressed together was the last thing Lance was expecting from today. Keith had better things to pay attention to, so he didn't have time to see the face Lance was making.

 'Well, if you wanted to get me cornered you could just-'

 'Ssssh.'

'Oh my God Keith fu-'

'Do you want us to get killed or what? Quiet.'

Lance covered his mouth with his hands, trying to be as quiet as possible. Now that they were like that, he could hear some noise coming from the other side of the street. People running, screaming things he didn't get to understand. As seconds passed, Lance started to calm down and breathe more normally. So he now had time to be more aware about another concerning subject: Keith being so close to him. The dork was so focused on the distant murmurs and noises that he didn't pay Lance any attention. Lance looked him up and down. He was still breathing a bit faster than Lance, trying his best to moderate the sounds coming from his mouth. His chest, up and down, _woah_ , how was even possible for it to rise like that? Now Lance could notice that the first three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, and some pale skin was showing, some sweat drops here and there.

For a moment he realized that maybe it was the first time he dedicated time to look at Keith properly. Well, of course he had _seen_ Keith before. He knew he had a strong presence, terrible hair and bad habits. But it was the first time he was really looking at him, as opposed to just, staring in his direction. From that short distance he could state Keith was probably more attractive than Lance could admit to himself. At that distance he could even notice that his eyes weren't exactly black. They had another color he wasn't sure about, but it gave his eyes an additional deph.

Lance sighed, now checking casually Keith's neck. It was fine. Long, now he could notice, because there wasn't a lot of that wild hair mass covering it. Keith seriously needed a haircut. Lance gladly would volunteer to cut it.

Another fact came to his mind. People usually got really awkward about the careless way Lance complimented men and women both. They would guess that it was because he was born in another country and he came from a different culture, but Lance had been living in the same city for the last ten years. He knew that it wasn't a common thing to do at this point, that here everyone were apparently, scared to be affectionate with other people. In Lance’s opinion, that was a bit sad. He definitely wanted to give compliments if he felt like it. Even if that person was Keith. He could say one or two things about him.

  
'What color are your eyes?'

'Sssh.'

The noise had stopped a few minutes ago. The Galra were probably gone by now, but Keith was still extra cautious. Then he got closer and rested a hand on the wall over Lance's shoulder. That was enough for Lance to stop talking again. What the hell was he thinking? Keith was too close and now he was more aware of the way their bodies were touching. He noticed their tangled legs, their thighs touching, more than what was appropriate for partners trying to not be killed for spying on some Galra. He couldn't even start thinking about their hips, because that last movement Keith made had sent a current down his body and it was... maybe too much to take on. At a certain spot their chests were touching every time they breathed and Lance could almost feel Keith’s breathing on his neck.

He wasn't expecting that today.

'I think they're gone.'

'Oh, good news,' said Lance with a strangled, high pitched voice. That was supposed to be sarcastic, but Keith was still oblivious and Lance didn't felt in the mood to make it any clearer. Because, holy damn, of course they were gone, minutes? No, probably hours ago. Any notion of time was relative in there.

Keith took a breath, again, his chest expanding, with a confident grin Lance had only seen in some particular moments. _Wow_ , for some reason observing Keith had become an interesting hobby since they got trapped there together.

'We avoided them,' said Keith, relieved, and clearly very proud of his hiding skills.

Lance felt a murderous impulse.

Then, Keith, the paragon of hiding games, so oblivious and proud of himself, noticed Lance and the situation they were in. He stared right at Lance for a few seconds, maybe a little surprised about him being there. Then he gave a short glance at their pressed bodies before looking up at Lance again and said, deadly serious:

'Why are you so close?'

There was some red spreading across his cheeks, but Keith kept acting as neutral as he could.

'Oh, I don't know, Keith. Because you had the great idea of sticking us here?' Lance wanted to kill him. 'Don't take it too personally, but your ideas are making me a little uncomfortable.' He was dying from the sheer awkwardness.

Keith arched an eyebrow.

'Says the one whose amazing strategy made us both run from the bar.'

At that point Lance started to get angrier.

'My strategy was totally fine! You were the one ruining it, turning both of us into suspicious targets!'

'You were acting outside the plan we outlined with Shiro! There was no need to change it, and I couldn't know what you were planning to do.'

No. Lance didn't need a fight right now.

'What if, for one time in your whole life, you trusted me?'

'You were acting irresponsibly. The Galras could have taken you with them, and you could've put the whole organization in danger!'

'I wanted to gain their trustreliability! But you just think I could've fucked up the entire organization.'

'If you act on your own, I can't trust you. We can't work together like this.'

'That's what you’re doing all the time, acting on your own. Why it's only wrong if I am the one doing it?'

Their voices got louder and louder per seconds.

Keith sighed, annoyed. He hated how sensitive Lance was. But he had a point. They could not work like this anymore. Why was it so complicated when it came to dealing with Lance? Keith was feeling something inside his guts like bile, aching and burning.

He was the first one to exit the gap into the street, without a word.

Lance remained there, his arms crossed over his chest, willing himself not to cry and feeling like a piece of garbage. He didn't want to return to the office. He knew he had talked too much, but he didn't felt it was wrong to say it out loud. But why was he feeling so bad after the argument? Damn it, Keith. Was he gonna ignore him from now on?

He was already planning a great strategy for ignoring Keith at work the next few weeks when he saw Keith heading back to the gap. Hurriedly, he shoved Lance to get into the hiding place again. Lance cried out of surprise, anger and pain.

'They’re here,' was all Keith could say.

He seemed scared enough to make Lance's anger fade for a moment. He whispered,

'Didn't they leave?'

'They returned to check the street again,' replied Keith. Once again, Lance had a little heart attack when Keith came close to him, this time, with even less of a notion about personal space. It was like he was trying to cover Lance out of any possible line of sight.

'You could've just left,' said Lance, not meeting his partner's eyes. It was a hard thing to do.

'That's stupid, I wasn't gonna go anywhere knowing you were in danger.'

'Like you care.'

'I care.'

'Shut up.'

'No you shut up.'

Both of them decided it was less awkward - and more safe - if they just remained in silence, looking at anything but the other's face.

Soon, they heard the voices again. It seemed to be more people this time. They were loud but they weren't talking as much as before. The clattering noises gave away that they were armed and ready to shot if the occasion required. Things looked serious.

Lance and Keith looked at each other for a moment, their faces revealing they were thinking the same thing.

'Sorry, I-' started Lance.

'No.'

'But...'

'I'm... sorry.' Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder. His shy, particular way to apologize. Still looking at the gap's exit, ready to fight if needed.

Lance felt some strands from Keith's hair tickling his face. For the first time, it was a pleasant sensation. He stood there in silence for a moment, listening too. His ears caught something, but he kept it for himself. He knew what it was.

Keith’s head left Lance's shoulder soon after, still not looking him in the eye. Maybe they could talk about that later, if they survived this.

Something that was disturbing Keith was, obviously, the position they were in. His legs started to ache and his back was torturing him, so he let some space between him and Lance to relocate himself. And there was another thing.

'Put your pistol away.'

'What pistol.'

'I’m serious, Lance.'

'I dropped my pistol on the floor when you stuck me here... Oh.'

'What.'

Keith's face grew a bright shade of red.

'How can you be like that on a situation like this? Oh my God,' he snapped, covering his mouth to hide his embarrassment.

'I- I don't know okay? I don't always have control over this kind of thing! Maybe it's the adrenaline...'

Lance's face was red too.

'You will stop thinking whatever you are thinking about, right now'

'Not like it's easier with you moving all the time.'

'Make some space or I swear...'

Keith himself wouldn’t stop moving. He tried to get away pushing back with his legs, making some space between each other's crotches. It wasn't very helpful, if there was any doubt about it. It only created more friction between their bodies. At some point Keith gave in and sighed something like 'whatever', letting his body press against Lance’s. The sudden contact made Lance move unconsciously his hips and legs.

The result was unexpected.

Keith had an enviable self-control. He was always proud of it. But he wasn't prepared for Lance to make him moan. _Moan_ , nothing less.

Lance's mind was breaking apart. Of all the things he could think that might happen, he would've never thought of making Keith moan. A moan and warm breath near his ear. A sound mixed with surprise and helpless delight. It was the sexiest thing Lance had heard in a long, long time. He hoped Keith was as surprised as him. It didn’t take long for Keith to answer.

'Be quiet... or I'm gonna send you to the Galra myself'

He couldn't do anything else but grin and nod. Keith punched him in the chest, lightly. Lance feeling proud of himself again was a terrible thing in an already dangerous situation. It was frustrating. Keith decided to check how the Galra were doing. That was a responsible and relevant thing to do, unlike thinking about how he was, probably, hard in his pants too. The noises had stopped. They were lucky their hiding spot was so discreet. He still couldn'tbelieve that the Galra passed by without hearing them argue.

He popped his head out of the gap to check the street. Nothing. They still needed to be more cautious, but it seemed they were gone. For now.

When he turned his head to look at Lance, the idiot wiggled his eyebrows.

'I guess you never took this mission seriously.' Keith narrowed his eyes

'I never needed to worry.'

'What does that even mean?'

'Oh, you see, I knew the whole time that they wouldn’t have caught us,' said Lance, nonchalantly. Well, he might have doubted it for a moment, but now he was positiveabout it.

Keith was confused. Lance continued, like it wasn't a big thing.

'Shiro told me he wanted to take care of those guys personally. We were supposed to make a fuss and hide. By now, Shiro probably has what he wanted and all that noise we just heard were our partners trying to find us.'

Keith stood still. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'But... why didn't Shiro tell me?'

'He expected you to act impulsively, and he also wanted to see if you could trust me. The trusting part failed, but at least you showed loyalty and hey, that's a good point too.'

Keith looked betrayed. It took him a moment to talk again.

'...I still don't know how to feel about this'

Lance patted his shoulder grandiously.

'Great work finding a nice hiding place, Kogane. We should meet up with them, but if you wanna stay here for longer, it won't be much of an inconvenience for me,' he said, narrowing his eyes suggestively and making a little movement with his hips again, except slyly this time. Keith shuddered at the feeling, grabbed Lance by the shoulders and...

Well, he just got out of the gap. It was too much information to digest. He needed a moment without Lance picking on him.

He kept walking out of the dead end until he heard Lance calling his name. He turned to look at him. Lance had come out of the gap too, a few steps behind him. He stepped closer and offered Keith his hand.

'Trusting partners from now on?' He had a strange expression on his face. The only thing that made Keith not shaking that hand automatically was the little smile Lance was making, a bit... shy?

'Um, yeah,' and then thought, _I'm gonna kill Shiro for this._

Lance just laughed at it, in a way only he could, knew and put a hand on the other's shoulder, confidently, making Keith walk next to him.

Keith had never felt that way before. It was like burning, in different ways. But he decided he should start to get used to this. Something was telling him he was gonna be feeling like this again if they were gonna be partners in crime. That feeling would probably pass by itself eventually.

He didn't know how wrong he was. How damn wrong he was.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the people who noticed my drawings and liked them!! I'm so blessed!  
> I had three fabulous beta readers who helped me a lot! I'm so grateful for your patience and time! They are @momowiblu, @shiroganbatte and @kaorusan241(twitter). Love you all.  
> If you wanna write something about this AU or just talk to me about how terrible I am feel free!!


End file.
